It All Started with Valium
by Maximum Ride2424
Summary: Iggy pranks Fang. what happens to Iggy when Max finds out? How does fang react to the prank? How will Fang and Max get revenge? read to find out. I recently changed the tittle from Valium to what it is now. So Srry if it's confusing
1. The Prank has begun

VampiresExplodeInLight helped with writing this so go check out her stories they are really awesome so go check them out.

*I do not own any of the Maximum Ride series characters*

Valium

Iggy's Pov 

Ok I know what you're going to say "It's not nice to steal!", but I had a really good prank and just happened to have all the things I needed. The prank I'm doing is injecting Fang with Valium. I first start thinking about it when he told me about what Max had said to him when she was all hyped up on Valium. Max had said all those things she would NEVER say in front of anyone, so I thought it would be hilarious to see what Fang would never say to boy! I just can't wait! Even if I could get in the process!

Max's Pov

Iggy is sitting on the couch giggling to himself, actually acting strange in general… sometimes I worry about that kid. Gazzy is watching Angel and — Dylan?— yes, Dylan playing tea party and don't ask me why because I have no freaking idea. Nudge is trying to put Gazzy in a fluffy pink tu-tu and at the moment looks like she's winning. I'am getting tired of Angel and Nudge.

'Cause last night I woke up to Gazzy screaming and it turned out it was because Nudge and Angel were trying to give him a full-out makeover— in his sleep. Just like they do every day that ends with a 'Y'. As for Fang, he was sleeping.

As I continued with what I was doing (reading a book), I noticed Iggy head up to Fang's room. I followed him up there, wondering what he was doing. Just as I came to Fang's room, Iggy ran out. As I went in to find out what happened, I saw Fang stirring and I looked on the desk and saw an empty bottle. It was labeled 'Valium'.

I hoped you guys liked the first chapter please review, follow and favorite! I will try to update as soon as possible -Maximum Ride2424


	2. Fang's Reaction

* Of course we all know what I don't own (single tear down face)*

Chapter 2

Max's Pov

When I saw the bottle on Fang's desk I was like "ooooooohhhhhh shizbiscuits". Fang had an entire bottle of Valium in his system and when I had taken Valium I only had a third of a bottle and we all know how that went. Fang started to get up and he didn't seem to be starting to react to the drug yet, but I know he would soon. 2 minutes later Fang was fully awake and was defiantly starting to be affected. He was talking a lot for him, and I mean like 5 sentences at a time a lot.

Oh, but it got much worse because he started screaming and saying "MAX! WHY DO I FEEL FUNNY? AND WHEN DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR PURPLE? OH, WHATEVER WHO CARES COME 'ERE AND GIVE A HUGE KISS!" And then of course the entire flock came into Fang's room to see what was going on. Immediately I looked at all of them to see which one of them was it that did this, because when I found them out I was going to soooo kill them! I was sure it was Iggy because he was in Fang's room last, but then again Gazzy was his right hand man in his shenanigans so I could have been them both. Or it could have been Dylan 'cause we all know he despises Fang and he left Angel and her tea party while I was still in the room so he could I have done it before I left.

Well, you get the point; I was going to kill whoever had done this. Everyone (minus me) was now laughing because while I was thinking Fang had started to come over to me and whispered rather loudly to me "You know the reason I hadn't ever talked much was 'cuz I liked you and was too shy to talk when you were in the room. I've been waiting my whole life for you!" I was just staring at Fang my mouth agape because I just... realized that made perfect sense… kind-of. Iggy was now rolling on the floor laughing, I hope he hits his head on the desk leg.

Oh and of course I didn't suspect that Fang's little drabbles would get even worse because nothing that bad would happen to me ( not the sarcasm completely dripping from that remark), but of course me being me it had to. The next thing I know Fang is down on one knee and saying "Max I waited my entire life for this moment and you are the most important person to me on and earth so, Max will you marry me?" Ok I had no idea what to do because Fang sounded completely serious and we have only been dating for like 4 months and we are only like 15. So I did what was rational and asked Angel what was up with this comment.

'Hey Angel' I said in my mind.

_Yea Max?_

'Can you tell me if Fang is serious?'

_Sure. I can't really tell 'cause his mind is all jumbled from the Valium ,but I think you should say that you'll think about it and wait until the drug is out of his system. Plus he won't remember any of this and by the way Iggy did it._

'Thanks Angel'

_No prob._

I was soooooo going to kill Iggy when I got ahold of him. " IGGY YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO RUN BECAUSE I'M GOING KICK YOUR BUTT INTO NEXT YEAR!"

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short ,but I need some more time to brain storm ideas and I will try to update I soon as I can. If you have any ideas of what should happen to Iggy then put the idea on a review for me and favorite, follow and review! Also as i mentioned in my last chapter go to VampiresExplodeInLight's page and read her stories they are really good!

-Maximum Ride2424


	3. The Frying Pan

Hi hi everyone I just wanted to give a shout out to ravenclawgirl3. She's really awesome and she is going to be coming out with a new story soon and it's a Harry Potter fanfic so go read .

*I don't own the Maximum Ride series or any of the characters so don't sue. I've done nothing wrong!*

Chapter 3

Iggy's Pov

"Iggy ! You're a dead man!" Max yelled for the nth time. Fang was calming down a bit, but he was still on the loopy train.

"Maaaax!" He shouted, "where are you?"

I ran from Max a bit more... Until I hit a wall face-first. As I got up, I realized no one was chasing me.I heard a loud clanging noise come from the kitchen and muffled voices.

"Angel," Max said, "Are you sure this will help?"

"Trust me on this," Angel said, "It will knock him out and then he'll wake up two hours later off his Valium high."

Angel's Pov

"Are you sure this will help?" Max asked. Let me clarify; I figured out how to get Fang off of his Valium high. All I needed was the large frying pan...

"Trust me on this," I told her, "It will knock him and he'll wake up two hours later off of his Valium high."

I could hear Iggy wondering what was going on, so I just gave him a bomb idea, hoping it would help. It did.

"Here," Max said, handing me the frying pan.

"Maaax!" Fang called again. I gave Gazzy the mental signal.

"Over here!" he mimicked.

Fang came over and looked at Gazzy in a confused manner, "You're not Max."

I walked up behind him and hit him with the pan. He fell lake a bag of bricks; It was kind of funny actually.

"Is he okay?" Max asked. I went into his (currently twisted) mind, to find that it would be a while.

"Yeah," I said, "But he might be out for a while."

"what do you mean?" Max asked suspiciously.

"I may have hit him a little too hard," I said

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with a frying pan." Max mumbled. I just smiled angelically and changed the subject.

Fang's Pov

I woke up with a splitting headache torwards the back of my head like I'd just been hit in the back of the head with a frying pan.

When I sat up, everyone was staring at me with strange looks on their faces. I had no idea why. I noticed Iggy wasn't in the room and then Dylan busted out laughing almost to the point of tears. Next thing I know Max is screaming at him and saying "Go Dylan! LEAVE! NOW! IT IS NOT FUNNY!"

Dylan just laughed even harder. Ok, I'm so confused. Why was Dylan laughing? What was apparently not funny? Or was funny? And why did I wake up with my head hurting and everyone staring at me?

Well that's the end of the 3rd chapter and again I'll try to repost A.S.A.P , but until then review, favorite and follow. Also my good friend VampiresExplodeInLight helped me write this so go check out her stories! Also ravenclawgirl3 is going to post a new story soon so go check out her work too!

-Maximum Ride2424


	4. Explanations

I wanted to answer Illovebooks' question do here it is- he was kinda serious because he had been thinking about and that's why he blurred it out , but it wasn't meant to be said at that time or place. Does that answer your question? If anyone else has questions feel free to ask and tell me if you liked Max kicking Dylan out of the flock.

-Maximum Ride2323

*I don't own the Maximum Ride series or any of the characters within it (sadly)*

Chapter 4

Fang's Pov

"Guys, why are you staring, and laughing at me? And why did Max yell at Dylan?"

"Well.." Max started.

"OMG, Fang it was all for pretty much the same reason, 'cause while you we're taking a nap someone, Iggy, injected you with an ENTIRE bottle of Valium and so you said a whole bunch of weird stuff and then Angel hit you with a frying pan," so that's why my head hurt. " and so you were out for, like, 3 hours and when you woke up you were off your high." Nudge blabbed.

"What kind-of stuff did I say?" I asked.

" You originally asked why you felt funny and you apparently thought Max's hair was purple because you asked when she had dyed it. Also you, like, asked where she was a lot. Oh, yea, and you asked Max to give you a big kiss too!," I went pale realizing that I had said everything in my dreams except... Oh my gosh! Please don't let me have asked Max to marry me! If she knew that I thought about that I would be soooooo embarrassed!

"Oh, I almost forgot! You also asked Msksfj..." Nudge was saying as Max suddenly slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"No, I think that was all he said!" Max exclaimed, while blushing.

Now, why was she blushing, I didn't know why exactly, but I think it had something to do with something I said.

Max's Pov

"As for revenge on Iggy what should we do? Anyone have any ideas?," I said quickly changing the subject. "Fang since he pranked you, you should choose what the punishment is. Do you have any ideas?" He just shrugged his shoulders. Oh great, is back again, I was hoping he'd gone on a long vacation.

"I have an idea! We could, like,make Iggy take a bottle and a HALF of Valium!" It didn't actually sound like a bad idea, but it was up to Fang.

"Does that sound like a good Idea to you?" I asked, looking at Fang. All he did was nod. "Ok, operation Revenge: Iggy is go! Gazzy you go find Iggy, Fang you and me are going to get the Valium from my mom, and Angel, Nudge you girls are going to explain what's going to happen to Iggy when he gets back then when the prank is going on you will video tape it. Everyone got it?" They all nodded. "Good. Let's go!" And everyone went to do their part.

Sorry this chapter was short, but the next few chapters are going to be full of action. So, hope you liked the chapter I will try to update A.S.A.P, but until then review, follow, and favorite.

- Maximum Ride2424


	5. Iggy's Reaction

Chapter 5

Iggy's Pov

The Flock was acting strange throughout the rest of the day. It started with them avoiding me, then not eating the food I prepared for them (well, I can't blame them, I could have spiked it) and then whispering.

"After he goes to sleep." I heard, "Yes, one and a half... are you sure?... Guys he can hear us."

I couldn't tell who said what, but Angel must have said that last one. They stopped whispering, and Nudge went up to her room. As she came back down, someone grabbed me from behind.

"HEY!" I yelled, "GET OFF OF ME !"

"Iggy," Max said 'sweetly', "You should know better than anyone; if you play with fire you're gonna get burned."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

I heard Fang's voice next to my ear. He only said one word, but if that word comes out of Fang's lips, it's enough to strike fear into the heart of many, "Payback."

I started to fight out of the grasp of whoever was holding me, but gave up when I realized it was Fang and Max

"Nudge," Max said, "do you have the camera ready?"

"Yep!"

"Gazzy," Fang said, "give me the first bottle." Then I felt something pierce my skin, and then I felt somewhat loopy."Second," Fang said. Again.

"What is this stuff?" I asked as Fang injected more into me.

"Valium." Max and Fang said together.

Oh crud.

Ella's Pov

I was about to walk into the flock's house to surprise them with a visit, when I heard someone screaming. I figured it wasn't something good so I flung the front door open and what I saw was... Interesting. Max was sitting across Iggy's chest pinning his shoulders, while Fang was injecting him with some kind of liquid. Iggy is...well...screaming his head off, but suddenly he stops. They start mumbling to each other, but the I hear Max and Fang say "Valium" and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"What is going on!" I shouted.

Everyone turns their heads towards me, but doesn't say a word. I start tapping my foot and still no one answers. I'am about to scream at them, but then Iggy starts talking and says "You know they're not going to tell you about how I put Fang on Valium and he said stupid stuff like asking Max to marry him,"

I gaped at Fang and then he went pale and said "Oh My Gosh!" Then he ran out of the room on the porch and barfed.

Iggy continued, "What's his problem? And by the way I'm not going to tell you what I did either. Ella do you like me? 'Cause I just wanted to tell you since you don't notice, that I loooovvvveeee you and think you're the prettiest girl in the whole world!" I could feel the blush racing across my face. Because I did like him, I had for a while now. My love-sick self took over me and I tackled Iggy and kissed him on the lips. I know, I know, he's all loopy on Valium, and he might not mean it, but I just couldn't help myself. Everyone in the room was staring at me and Iggy, then I noticed the camera in Nudge's hand. And it was recording.

"I think that brought Iggy out of his loopiness. Nudge you can turn the camera off." Angel said

Then Iggy tuned to me and said "Follow me." I did and he led me to his room.

Ooooooo cliff hangar! And btw there will be no lemons in any of my stories, so um... Yea!

-Maximum Ride2424


	6. The big news

Im really srry i havent updated recently i have had writer's block for a little bit but thanks to vampiresexplodeinlight i have gotten some chapters writren.

Chapter 6

Fang Pov

I must be crazy. After Iggy revealed what I had said while on a Valium high, I went flying. No one had noticed when I left (as usual) and I had flown two towns over.

I walked into a small jeweler's, Max card in hand. Since I had pretty much spilled my heart out, I figured I would ask her when I wasn't loopy from Valium.

I walked out of the jeweler's with a small and simple engagement ring. It had a small diamond in the center and the band was in the shape of a feather. Walking to the outskirts of the town gave me plenty of time to plan my proposal.

And panic.

When I walked inside, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were whispering.

"Hey Fang." Max said when she saw me, "Where were you?"

"Ummmm..." I looked at the kids, hoping she got the message.

"Come on," she said, leading me to her room. "What's up?" She asked.

"Well," I said, "I said something on my Valium high that was true."

"What?" She asked, curiosity glistening in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I..." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst, "I actually want to marry you." I pulled out the box that held the ring and she gasped.

Nudge's Pov

After Max and Fang went upstairs, Gazzy, Angel and I were watching smile filled Angel's face and she screamed "Hallelujah!"

Gazzy and I looked at her and then I said "What happened?"

"Nothing!" She said, but there was still a HUGE smile on her face, so I knew something was up

"Tell me!...PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEA AAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE !"

"Ok, ok I'll tell you! Fang asked Max to marry him and she said yes!"

Ella's POV

As Iggy and I spoke, we heard Angel scream something from downstairs. We ignored it , passing it off as Gazzy pulling a prank.

"Ella," Iggy asked, "Why did you kiss me earlier? I don't remember anything before that."

"You were high on Valium and said you loved me," I replied "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He answered.

We sat for a moment in a Comfortable silence, until we heard Nudge squeal downstairs. As we rushed down, I saw Nudge looking at Max's hand.

"What's going on?" Iggy shouted

"MAX AND FANG ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Nudge screeched...

Just as mom walked in the door.

I will try to update ASAP but until then review, favorite,and follow!

-MaximumRide2424


	7. Fang and Max makeout session mad DrM

There is a part of the chapter that my friend wrote I could not write it and keep a straight face so... thank you Brett!

-MaximumRide2424

Chapter 7

Dr.M's POV

Ella and I were coming to visit the flock, but the car needed gas, so I dropped Ella off at their house. As I came back from the gas station and opened the door to the house, I heard Nudge scream "MAX AND FANG ARE GETTING MARRIED!" As soon as I heard that I dropped my purse and looked at both Fang and Max in astonishment.

"Max please tell me you aren't pregnant!" I pleaded.

"Mom, I'am NOT pregnant. I am stil a virgin too." Max said, Fang nodded, as of saying 'me too'.

Thank goodness! I just don't know what I would do if she was... Oh wait, I do know! I would hang her by her toes nails!

Angel suddenly started giggling. I must have forgotten her mind reading.

'Yeah, you did.' She thought to me.

Max and Fang were talking with Nudge about wedding planning and Iggy and Ella were nowhere to be seen.

'What is up with Iggy and Ella?' I asked Angel in my mind.

'Ella practically tackled Iggy and started kissing his face then they went up stairs.' I looked at her and she was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Now how does a 7-year-old know about that kind of stuff?

'There's a very short answer Dr.M,' Angel thought thought to me, 'Iggy had a VERY dirty mind.'

For a second, I blanked. After I realized what that boy could be doing to my daughter, I was Furious.

"IGGY!" I shouted, causing him to bolt from his previous position on the steps.

Max stopped me, telling me to calm down because she would kill him violently if he did that to Ella.

...time skip to later that night...

I was walking up stairs to one of the spair bedrooms, to get my book, when I walked by Max's room, when I heard movement from the room. My mind immediately jumped into action. I scooted closed to the door. I heard a low murmur of pleasure and a small chuckle .

"Are you in your happy place, Max?" I heard Fang say with a seductive voice.

"Shut up." I heard my daughter say.

I heard a slide of sheets, like that of two bodies untangling. "I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this..." My daughter's voice faded off.

I heard the sound of compressed springs release, clearly Fang had pounced upon Max. A growl (that somewhat sounded like a purr) came from Fang. "Meow," he mewed with complete satisfaction "I'm a (sexy) cat and you're my gullible prey."

Max giggled and replied "I'm pretty sure you're 2% bird, not cat! But WHATEVER!"

I heard more rustling. I stood there, my brain working slowly as hormones exploded in the other room. Anger slowly came as the realization hit. I broke the door down and marched in. Fang was without a shirt and Max, my baby, was in a skirt and tank top. "Hello," Fang said smoothly, "what do you want?"

Max was blushing, she knew I had heard some, if not most, of it. "Hey Mom," Max said shakily, "How's it going?" She laughed half-heartedly.

"Was that going further?" I asked.

"No," they answered quickly. Too quickly.

"I don't care if you're engaged, you aren't sleeping together"

"But, we share a room with one bed..." Max said.

" I mean it in a different sense."

She paled, then blushed a deep scarlet "Okay Mom"

"Okay now since that's all covered, Fang, put your shirt on." He nodded, and I walked out.

Max POV  
(To avoid any awkward narration segments, I'll skip to the next day)

Mom hasn't paid us a visit and things had gotten pretty spiced up the night before, so Fang and I had our mind blocks on full power. Wouldn't want to corrupt any young children (COUGHangelCOUGH)

(A/N: MAX AND FANG DON'T KNOW THAT ANGEL KNOWS STUFF FROM IGGY)

"Maxie," Iggy said from behind me, "keep the dirty stuff quiet, I won't be able to sleep for quite a while now"

I blushed a deep, deep scarlet as Fang punched his arm. Mom had no idea what went down last night, so she just raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said to her unspoken question.

She shook her head and finished her breakfast. As she passed me to set the food down she whispered, "I hope you used protection."

Well today just got really awkward.


	8. The best day of my life

Chapter 8

Max POV (2 months after last chapter)

Today is Fang and I's wedding day. And I'm puking my guts out. At first I thought I was just sick, but this morning I went and got a few tests (you know the ones). All came back positive. Now many ideas were going through my head and the main one was 'When am I going to tell Fang?' Well, I'm going to tell him at this moment.

"Fang?" I asked, as I walked into our room.

"Mmhh?" he murmured

"You know how I've been sick?" he nodded, "well,… I'm pregnant!"

Fang's POV

When Max told me that she was pregnant I smiled as wide as I possibly could and kissed her full on the lips before I felt her yanked away and heard Nudge going on about how seeing the bride was unlucky or something like that. She is so superstitious. Max rolled her eyes and walked down the hall with Nudge.

Today is officially the best day of my life!

…Time skip to after the wedding ceremony (at reception)…

Max's POV

I am now Fang's wife, and I am carrying his child. I'm so happy right now. Angel is now jumping up and down all around the reception area. Oh Crap! I didn't put up my mental blocks and I don't think Fang did either.

"Angel!" I yelled, and she walked over.

"Yes?" she said innocently.

"You cannot tell anyone!" I whisper-yelled after pulling her into a corridor.

"Tell about what?" she said with a devilish grin.

'You know what!' I told her, projecting the thought towards her mind.

'Yeah, Yeah. I'm just sooooo excited ! I mean, it's not every day that I get told I'm going to be an Aunt! I have to tell Nud—'

'NO! You cannot tell anyone! Not now at least. Just let Fang and I tell everyone when we feel the time is right.'

'Fine' after that Angel skipped away.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and then I hear a voice whisper in my ear, "Come on you two, let's go dance."

…Time skip to After the Wedding reception…

Dr.M's POV

Max and Fang had just left, and Angel seemed happier than ever. She was bouncy and constantly mumbled to herself. No one else paid her any mind, but I knew something was up. She was usually hyper , but not to this extent.

"Angel," I said, " why are you so happy?"

"I promised Max I wouldn't tell," She said, " she and Fang want to tell all of us when the time is right."

My alarms went from yellow to bright, flashing red when she said that.

"Tell us what?"

She made a zipping motion with her hand over her mouth. I wouldn't be getting anything out of her.

srry this chapter was so short, i promise the next one will be much longer. in a later chapter i am going to do a flash back to the wedding ceremony so you all will be able to read the ceremony and i will try to add some more Eggy into the story as well. i will try to update as soon as possible but until then read, review and enjoy.

P.S. if you have any Suggestions on baby names please let me know in a review and the best name will be !

~ Maximum Ride2323


	9. The Flock and DrM Find Out

Chapter 9

Dr.M's POV

Okay, since Angel won't tell me what Max and Fang's secret is, I'll figure it out for myself. I walk into one of the bathrooms, so I can brush my teeth, when I see a few white sticks sitting on the toilet. Oh My Gosh! Please don't let them be what I think they are. But, when I look closer, they are indeed what I think they are.

They are pregnancy tests, and they all read positive. They could only be three peoples because I know they aren't mine.

"Ella, Nudge! Come here this instant!" I yelled.

"Yes?" they both answered.

"What are these? And whose are they?"

"They're pregnancy tests and I know they're not mine. I don't even have a boyfriend yet. Wait, Dr.M you mean those aren't yours? Soooooo… are they Ella's? Oh you and Iggy are in soooooo much trou—" Nudge babbled.

"THEY ARE NOT MINE! IGGY AND I HAVEN'T DONE….. THAT! Ok, ok …. If they're not mine and they're not Nudge's then… they're either moms or Ma—" Ella began.

"I knew it! And by the way girls they aren't mine. So that leaves Max . Thank you ,girls, for helping me with this little… secret, now don't tell the rest of the flock and don't let Max or Fang know that I know that Max is pregnant. Ok?" I told them.

"What are you going to do?" Ella and Nudge asked.

"You'll see." I said.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

I'm going to **_KILL_** Max and Fang, even if they are married, they are still too young!

…Time skip to a week later when Max and Fang come back from their honeymoon…

Fang's POV

This car is way too fricken' cramped! Max and I wanted to fly, but Dr.M said that there was too much luggage, so we had to take a stupid car! Thank goodness we had about 5 minutes left until we got home, otherwise I would make many dents in this car.

As soon as we walked in the door, Dr.M was dragging us into our room.

"What are these?" she asked, holding up little plastic sticks.

"Um…" I trailed off. Max's face fell and I realized what they must be, "Pregnancy tests?" Dr. M nodded and started talking.

"You two might be married, but you are too young to be having a child! Think about the flock! They're already hyper enough, but with a young child!? Imagine how they'll start acting! And what if since you're pregnant, that Iggy and Ella think its ok to do…. What you two did? When did that even happen?" she said.

"Who told you?" Max asked her.

"Wait, the others knew?!" Dr.M screamed.

"We didn't tell anyone, but Angel read our minds and found out" Max told her

"So you let Angel know, but refused to let her tell me?! _And_ you went on your honeymoon without telling me that information, what would you have done if something was wrong!?"

"Wrong with what?" we both asked.

"THE BABY!" Dr.M roared.

At that, the Flock ran up the steps and burst into our room.

"Max! You're Pregnant!?" Nudge and Ella screamed at the same time. Creepy right?

"Does this mean all of us can get down and dirty?" Iggy asked while grabbing Ella by the waist and kissing her. Double creepy.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, and Ella blushed.

LADFHAJDVKLASDJVBH; GJVNJIAJLKDNVHFAUJSKLJASD; LVHAUDAISDVNKSDHVIAUFAISLDVN ASJHDA

Again sorry this chapter is short, but I couldn't make it longer 'cause I have it planned that way. But anyways the next few chapters I _will_ make longer. And again if you have any baby name suggestions or want to suggest the gender, then please put your ideas into a review to let me know. I will let you know the boy name and girl name chosen the chapter before Max and Fang's baby is born. Until then review, favorite, and follow.

~Maximum Ride2323


End file.
